My Heart
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Aku tahu cinta ini sudah terlambat, yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya mencintaimu dalam rahasia... mind to read and review? :D


My Heart

Pairing: Naruto x Sakura

Gendre: romance, angst?

Disclaimner: Masahi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, au, typoo, dsb.

SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA! :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Hm..." Senyum di bibirku tidak pernah pudar setiap kali aku melihat cengiran lebar yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Melihat tingkah bodoh dan ceroboh pemuda itu membuat satu bagian terpenting dari tubuhku berdetak begitu keras, membuat dadaku sesak hingga sulit untuk menghirup udara bebas. Aku tahu, saat ini aku benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya, dan aku juga bahwa cintaku sudah terlambat.

"Naruto..." Setiap kali menyebut namanya membuatku teringat kembali saat-saat dimana dia masih mengejarku, merayuku, menggoda dan selalu mengajakku untuk kencan. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari perasaanku lebih awal? Kenapa waktu dia menyatakan perasaannya, aku dengan begitu mudahnya menolak dan lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa dulu aku menghinanya? Aku meremehkannya dan aku mencampakkannya didepan semua orang.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Jangan bercanda, menyingkir dariku!"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Hehehehehehe!"_

"_Jatuh cinta padaku? Seorang kucing kurap sepertimu jatuh cinta padaku? Silakan berkaca tuan!"_

"_Sakura-chan..."_

"_Namaku terdengar begitu menjijikkan jika keluar dari mulut busukmu!"_

"Bodoh..." Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa, Kenapa dulu aku begitu kejam? Padahal selama ini, dialah yang selalu ada disampingku, menemani dan selalu membantu dan melindungiku. Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal?

"Ino... kalau makan jangan jangan berlepotan seperti itu." Suara Naruto terdengar begitu keras. Bisa kulihat tangan Naruto yang kini menghapus pelan sisa roti yang masih menempel di bibir Ino.

"Eh... hm, hehehehehehe..." Ino hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Ternyata sifat pacarku lebih ceroboh dari aku sendiri, hahahahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa dengan begitu keras. Aku yang baru saja akan memasuki kelas mendadak langsung menghentikan langkah, tidak... rasa ini datang lagi, mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya membuat jantungku kembali berdentam keras. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? tawa Naruto yang biasanya selalu membuat hatiku damai kini berubah menjadi sebuah belati tajam yang mampu menusuk dan menghancurkan hatiku. tidak... aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku ingin Naruto kembali mencintaiku, aku ingin dia kembali tergila-gila padaku, aku tidak mau dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, aku tidak mau!

Aku ingin... dia tau bahwa hatiku sudah berubah, aku ingin dia mengetahui semua rahasia dari setiap detakan keras yang menghantam dadaku setiap kali aku melihatnya. Aku ingin dia berpaling padaku.

'_Naruto!'_

"_Forehead!"_ Suara teriakan Ino menyadarkanmu, membawaku kembali kealam realita. Gadis _blonde_ yang merupakan sahabat terdekatku melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo bergabung dengan kami!" Gadis itu berteriak kembali.

"Hm..." Kupaksakan bibirku untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk segera melangkah mendekati Ino, Kiba, Hinata dan... Naruto.

Aku menduduk, sungguh... sejak hari dimana aku menolaknya, hubunganku dan Naruto berubah 360 derajat. Sejak hari itu, sepatah katapun tidak pernah terucap dari bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah lagi menyebut namaku.

"_Sakura-chan!" _ Ya Tuhan... aku begitu merindukan panggilannya, aku ingin dia kembali memanggil namaku Tuhan.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Ino saat aku sudah duduk disampingnya.  
"Maaf... tadi aku pergi ke ruang guru, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Yah... akhir-akhir ini kau selalu saja menyendiri." kata Ino sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"I-iya, S-Sakura-_san_ ada masalah?" tanya Hinat lembut, mau tidak mau aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hm... tidak kok. Sebenarnya aku..."

_Srekkk..._

Suara geseran bangku membuatku langsung terdiam. Berlahan-lahan kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat dimana sumber suara itu terdengar, kini didepanku... Dia berdiri tegap, langsung mengambil tasnya tanpa memandangku sedikitpun.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino yang sedikit terkejut melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri hendak pergi.

"Hehehehehe... ada urusan, lagi pula aku tidak betah lama-lama di kelas. Ini membuatku MUAK!"

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg_...

"Pergi dulu, Sayang."

Naruto mencium singkat bibir Ino di depan mataku sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi.

'_Naruto...'_

"H-Hei Naruto!" Pria itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan suara Ino yang terus memanggilnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini N-Naruto-_kun_ berubah..." gumam Hinata pelan.

"Iya, orang itu semakin bertambah aneh." kata Kiba.

"Kalian! Jangan menghina pacarku!" Ino marah saat Kiba mengejek Naruto.

"Hm..." Dan aku hanya bisa pura-pura tersenyum. Aku beruntung, ketiga temanku tidak melihat kejadian saat Naruto menembakku saat kami kencan di taman permainan waktu itu.

'_Ya Tuhan... mungkin ini adalah karma untukku. Naruto... sudah muak denganku, Tuhan...'_

Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahunya tentang rahasia ini.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Pemuda itu berdiri, duduk menyandar diluar kelas. Tersenyum saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara merdu pujaan hatinya.  
"Sakura-_chan_..." gumam pria itu pelan. Naruto tersenyum pedih, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang masih mengharapkan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura, mengharapkan gadis itu untuk menegurnya, meminta maaf padanya, dan mungkin mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Maafkan kata-kataku tadi yang mungkin menyinggungmu." kata Naruto pelan sebelum berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

'_Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!'_

"Eehh?" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, entah kenapa dia seperti mendengar suara Naruto menyebut namanya.

"S-Sakura-_san,_ Kenapa?" kata-kata Hinata membuatnya kembali berpaling. Gadis cantik itupun memilih untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman palsu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

'_Aku mencintaimu dalam rahasia, Naruto.'_

Owari...

Fic ini sebenarnya, gui gui bikin untuk Events Sugar. Gara-gara pada awalnya lagi kecewa ama seseorang, makanya puisi cinta langsung mencipkan ide yang kayak gini.

Karena fic ini gak sesuai ama tema yang udah ditentukan, makanya mending gui gui publish dulu aja deh. Semoga gui gui bisa bikin fic manis, yoshhh! Gui gui harus berhenti nulis fic angst terus. Hehehehehe

Makasih telah sudi membaca fic gui gui yang gak jelas ini. Makasih! :D

Mind to review?


End file.
